Son of Sparda in Gensokyo
by Flandre Akenomyosei
Summary: Dante wakes up in Gensokyo wear he meets many Youkai that all happen to be female. Will Dante go back home to Devil May Cry, or will he stay in Gensokyo as one of it's guardians.
1. Waking up in Gensokyo

Consciousness.

It was the very first thing that came into awareness towards the man. While he was not bound to the void of unconsciousness - It was relief that he was able to feel pulsating air that delved into the man's throat and lunges.

It air that had delved into man's body had made him feel the substance of relaxation, but a part of was on alert. With the little strength he had left, the man opened his eyes. Groans where escaping the man's voice as slowly he was sitting up and allowed his head rest on the palm of his left hand.

While the man had regained consciousness, he felt barely alive, or awake. Although he wish he could have sat there as he fully regained his consciousness, the sounds of footsteps alerted him as on instinct he pulled out black M-1911 style gun and quickly draws it towards the source of the footsteps.

Having his eyes set on the target. The man saw what appears to be a female with aqua-colored eyes and hair. She wears a blue ribbon, light pink blouse, a blue jumper dress and seems to be barefooted. She also has six icicle-shaped wings. She looked no older than twelve, but appearances can be deceiving.

The young girl stood six feet away from the man she sees. He wears red pants, yet they are almost completely covered sans his crotch and rear by long, black leather motorcycle chaps featuring a brown, cowboy boot design around the ankles. He wears black, loafer looking boots, and black gloves exposing his knuckles and index finger on each hand, and his pants are wrapped with a black belt featuring a silver emblem decorated with a demonic skull.

He also wears a coat with Western and Italian features, and a deep red, almost crimson color. The coat is short sleeved, with numerous gold colored studs decorating the shoulders, collar, and chest, and a single zipper on the front.

She also sees that the man wears which is a black, zipped up undershirt with three clasps closed together with ornate, golden buckles, and medium length sleeves that can be seen passing his shoulders. This undershirt is also zipped up just below his neck, and features an upturned collar which complements the one on his coat, he is scene with long white hair, with icy blue eyes.

"Are you okay? I see you fall pretty fast from the ground, and I the strongest fairy of them all Cirno came to make sure you were okay." The fairy known as Cirno spoke with a smile, the white-haired male lowered his gun as he stood up at full height. the young ice-fairy took notice that the man was fairly, likely around six-foot.

"Yeah I'm fine...Thanks anyway kid." The white haired male responded as he looked around his surroundings.

"Hey! Don't call me a kid, show the strongest fairy some respect human!" Cirno yelled out in frustration as she doesn't like being called a kid, especially being called a kid from a person she suspects to be a human. The ice-fairy blinked a little bit as she began to realize she doesn't even know his name. Not like she cared, or anything just slightly curious on who this man is.

"Hey, what's your name?" The white haired male looked at Cirno for a couple seconds as he ended up looking away from the ice-fairy.

"The names Dante, no surname." Dante answered Cirno's question as he began to walk away from the ice-fairy. Cirno blinked a couple times as she thought his name was slightly weird, and similar towards a certain vampire she knows.

The ice-fairy was about to ask the Son of Sparda a question, but she realized that he was walking away from her as she saw a large sword on his back. It had an iron handle, with several spikes as a pommel. The guard was skeletal with a skull-design on each side leading to the rib cage from which the blade emerges. One side has of the skull is shaped like that of a human while the other side is shaped like human with horns. The cross-guard extends and skulls appear to be screaming.

Showing no signs of fear. Cirno flew towards Dante as she began to yell in slight frustration as she was being ignored by the Son of Sparda.

* * *

 _Timeskip_

Dante wasn't usually annoyed, but today. Today he was severely pissed off. For one, the job he hired to do was a total cluster fuck of a mess, and he lost the target on who he was going to kill.

Secondly, he wakes up in a place completely foreign to him without any knowledge on where to get back. Lastly, a certain icy-fairy won't leave him alone, similar to how a certain blond was when she was twelve.

"Hey, do you think I can hold that large sword of yours?" Words left Cirno as Dante sighed in frustration.

"If I let you hold it, will you be quiet for about five minutes?" The Son of Sparda let words of question as he looked toward the Ice-Fairy who held a large child-like smile.

Dante grumbled as he gripped the iron handle of Rebellion as he slowly, brought it down towards Cirno who gripped the large claymore tightly with her tiny hands. The Son of Sparda stood there as he thought that it would be somewhat amusing to see a person the size of the Ice-Fairy attempt to lift the sword.

However to his surprise, Dante saw Cirno lift the sword with slight difficulty, but stilled lifted the sword nonetheless. The Icy-Fairy held a goofy smile as she swinging the sword around all wildly as the Son of Sparda had to get out of the way some of her swings.

Dante actually found it somewhat amusing to see Cirno swing the sword around without any experience in wielding one, especially a Devil Arm which is what the Son of Sparda's sword is. Dante and Cirno who is still playing with Rebellion began walking forward as the Son of Sparda searched for a town, or city. Ice-Fairy seemed to be enjoying herself as she flew passed Dante and...

 _SCHLICK!_

Cirno's eye's had widened as she realized who she had cut. She cut through a female who has long blonde hair, with red ribbons tied on her locks. Her eyes were stunningly purple color which complimented her face which was pale as moonlight. On the top of her hair was pink mob cap. She has the beauty to rival goddesses. Looking at her outfit which consisted of a deep purple dress, with some white along the linings, and she wore white gloves, white stockings, and blue shoes.

"S. Ms. Yukari!" The Ice-Fairy was scared as she flew behind the Son of Sparda as she dropped the claymore-sword, Rebellion. Yukari Yakumo, the gap youkai looked at the cut from the claymore-sword as her wounds healed, but her dress did not.

"Fufufu. Naughty little fairy." Yukari looked towards towards Cirno who was still hiding behind Dante. "Ran just washed these clothes, and you had to go ruining it with that sword. Maybe you need a little discipline."

The Son of Sparda pushed the little ice-fairy further behind him as he kept a stern look towards the gap-youkai. Yukari took notice of the claymore-sword was next to her as she picked it up, and examined it.

"Ahh, so I'm guessing the sword belongs to you. Son of Sparda." Words left Yukari as she notice that Dante was no phased by this.

"So, guessing you were an acquaintance of my father?" Words left the Son of Sparda as he felt the danger radiating off of the gap-youkai. "If so, then what do you want with me lady. I have a shop to run, and quite frankly, I'm not in a good mood."

"Awww, you seem quite feisty, but for Sparda's son I shall grant you, your wish and get to the point. I want you to become one of Gensokyo's guardians." Yukari spoke out as Dante thought about a very long one second, before he gave her his answer.

"Yeah sure why not. I was beginning to run out of business anyway." The gap-youkai smiled at the response from the Son of Sparda. Dante yawned as he scratched the back of his head. Yukari wasn't somewhat pleased by his attitude, but she was somewhat surprised that he was, so quick to agree. Perhaps, the demons were thinking it was best to stay from the human world as they knew that would face the wrath of the Son of Sparda.

"Alright then. However, since you are a grown man. You'll have to find your own home, or find someone who would allow you stay with them until you can afford your own place." Dante wasn't an idiot, he know what he needed to due, for survival. However, he didn't like that Yukari would leave him on his own in foreign place where he has no collection of, nor does he know where a town, or city is located.

"If you're gonna have me as a guardian of Gensokyo, at least tell me where a town, or city is." Words once again left the son of Sparda as he took back Rebellion from the hands of the gap-youkai.

"Sorry, but you used your freebie with wanting to skip to the point. You're on your own." It was Yukari said as she disappeared in the gap. That angered Dante even more as he now has no place to sleep, money for food, and worst of all, he's lost. And for the moment, there is one thing he had to say.

"What a welcoming party this is turning out to be." Dante spoke out as he now proceeded on throughout the world called Gensokyo.

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter. I was gonna make it longer, but I decided to end it here. Anyways tell me if it's good, or bad. Sorry if the some of the character are OOC, I'll try to fix it in the later chapters. Oh before I forget, this is DMC4 appearance Dante with Anime Dante Personality.**

 **I might give Dante a pairing, I might not. I'm still thinking about it.**


	2. To answer some questions

The second chapter is half way done with 1,500 words into it. However, I'm uploading this to answer some questions.

 **Dante's a bit too nonchalant about becoming a guardian of Gensokyo shouldn't he have negotiated for something or did Yukari mess with his border to alter his perception?**

Sorry about that. I originally planned for Dante to enter Gensokyo through hell (Post-DMC2), and have him meet and team up with Ragna the Bloodedge, and Flandre. I however, had scrapped all of it, and didn't realize I should've kept the beginning until i was already far into the chapter. since he would've been more nonchalant about it.

 **I hope you don't power creep Dante to yukaris or the oni that manipulates density level in the end I have trouble seeing him as stronger as the main characters in the series.**

Trust me, I have no intentions of having Dante as strong as Yukari, or Suika. However, I'll have him more along the lines on-par with the likes of Reimu, Sanae, Marisa, Sakuya, and Youmu

 **Maybe this time you write Dante if he meets Reimu and Marisa equals or rivals instead of powerful comic relief that takes everything as a game, and allow him to put effort in fighting you hot because their a strong verse that matches the dmc1 franchise, possibly surpass it.**

That's an interesting idea, I however would rather have him a rival of Youmu due to both of them being sword wielders.

 **Also make him be the straight man to cirno, Marisa, and more weird characters.**

Thanks for the idea.


End file.
